The Division of Laboratory Animal Resources is responsible for maintenance and animal care of all animals used in biomedical research and training at the Health Science Center and serves as a source of information and knowledge in the field of laboratory animal medicine. It is essential to the goals of the Health Science Center at Brooklyn that the animal care facilities be maintained at an optimum level of operation. In order to achieve this objective the institution committed over $400,000 on improvement of housing and equipment. We intend to replace our present cage washer, which was purchased twenty- one years ago, with an updated model. This should allow us to more accurately monitor the temperatures of water during sanitation of cages and cage racks. Obtaining state-of-the-art sanitizing equipment will assure optimal sanitation and constant monitoring of the required temperatures during sanitizing procedures. Such equipment will prevent breakdowns and reduce the frequency of repairs, made costly due to the lack of spare parts. The sanitation of all animal cages and racks are done in Room 9-60 for the entire institution. Therefore the acquisition of such equipment would benefit the entire institution, particularly the training of medical and graduate students as well as biomedical research.